This invention relates to improvements in removable vehicle seats, and in particular, to indicators which visually indicate (1) when an easily removable vehicle seat is either securely latched to the floor of the vehicle in an operative position or locked in a position to be rolled to, and removed from, the opening of the vehicle and (2) when the vehicle seat is in an unsafe, unlocked position.
Conventional removable vehicle seats include a seat cushion mounted to a riser assembly which provides the proper seat cushion height for optimal occupant comfort. Conventional riser assemblies for such seats provide a method of retaining the seat to the floor of the vehicle by means of latches or hook members. Removal of the seat is achieved by unlatching the seat from the floor, then lifting and carrying the seat out of the vehicle to a place of storage. Recently, it has been proposed to provide an easily removable vehicle seat which may be securely latched to the floor of the vehicle in an operative position via latches or hook members, or rolled to the opening of the vehicle while the hook members are disposed in an inoperative position so as to minimize lifting of the seat upon removal. Such seats have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,398 and include a locking mechanism for locking the hook members in either the operative or inoperative position thereof. It has been found that it may be difficult to determine whether the hook members are locked fully in the desired position, which may create an unsafe condition.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide an indication to the operator when the hook members are in a fully locked position, whether it be the operative latched position or inoperative, unlatched position.